


Хранитель

by WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mysticism, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: Образ Барбары взят из аниме трейлера по Странным делам
Relationships: Barbara "Barb" Holland & Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers & Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Хранитель

**Author's Note:**

> Образ Барбары взят из аниме трейлера по Странным делам

Нэнси вообще везучая. Выбраться с Изнанки, пусть и с помощью Джонатана, выжить в противостоянии с демопсами, удрать от мясного монстра – для этого Госпожа Удача должна быть просто влюблена в конкретного человека. Впрочем, Нэнси была умной девочкой, и старалась лишний раз в неприятности не ввязываться. Другой вопрос, что они как-то сами ее находили.  
— У тебя очень сильный ангел-хранитель, — сказал ей как-то Джонатан.  
Нэнси тогда еще возразила, что дело скорее не в силе, а в упрямстве, а потом задумалась. За свою жизнь она знала только одного человека, готового вот так же беззаветно вытаскивать ее из неприятностей, и тот факт, что человек умер, статуса хранителя никак не отменял. Скорее наоборот. И звали этого человека Барбара.  
Она недолго думала, позвонить ли домой Хопперу. Всякие разные предсказательницы и ведуньи по сравнению с Оди просто курили в сторонке.  
Та согласилась прийти, и уже спустя полчаса они сидели на веранде и поедали вафли с кремом.  
— Я хотела спросить, — Нэнси решилась заговорить. — Ты уверена, что Барб была мертва?  
— Она выглядела мертвой, — призналась Оди. — Совсем мертвой.  
— Ясно...  
— А что-то произошло?  
Нэнси взвесила “за” и “против” и решила, что Оди точно не посчитает ее сумасшедшей на фоне всего того, что с ними происходило.  
— Мы можем проверить. — Оди решительно отправила в рот последнюю вафлю, прожевала и поднялась.  
Они переместились в комнату и устроились возле большого зеркала в тяжелой раме. Нэнси оно не особо нравилось, но выбросить руки не доходили.  
Оди вытащила из сумки маску для сна и натянула ее на глаза, попросила выключить свет, задернуть шторы и села на пол, сосредотачившись.  
Нэнси не раз видела, как она это делает, но каждый был для нее маленьким волшебством.  
Она старалась сидеть тихо, чтобы не мешать Оди, от волнения закусила губу, ожидая.  
— Она здесь, — неожиданно подала голос Оди, заставив Нэнси вздрогнуть. — Это Барбара.  
— Быть не может!  
Это было то, что Нэнси хотела услышать, то, что она надеялась услышать, но поверить в это все равно было сложно.  
— Посмотри в зеркало, — попросила ее Оди.  
Нэнси повернула голову и замерла. Рядом с ней, там, в зеркале стояла Барбара. Такой, какой она видела ее в последний раз. Только кожа у нее на лице была серой, исчерченная похожими на рубцы отметинами, а вместо глаз были пустые белки. Но это была Барб.  
— Привет, — у Нэнси задрожали губы, и Барбара в зеркале вдруг шагнула ближе и положила ладонь на плечо. Нэнси не почувствовала прикосновения, но на нее вдруг накатило ощущение спокойствия. — Значит вот как ощущается твоё присутствие.  
Барбара не ответила, повернула голову и посмотрела куда-то в сторону. Нэнси тоже взглянула туда и увидела Джонатана, который вернулся домой, но, очевидно, решил им не мешать.  
— А у меня тут Барб, — только и смогла сказать ему Нэнси, поднимаясь навстречу.  
— Вижу. — Джонатан обнял ее в ответ, прижал к себе.  
Оди деликатно старалась им не мешать и вообще не отсвечивать, как и Барбара, присутствие которой Нэнси теперь отчетливо чувствовала.  
— И что мы теперь будем делать?  
— Ну, — Джонатан посмотрел на нее, в зеркало и покачал головой. — Мне просто придется привыкнуть, что у меня две девушки, вместо одной.


End file.
